My Coach
by Narutoanimelover1
Summary: Kiri Haru will have to move in Byakuya's manor because of Ukitake's sickness. How will her days go? ByakuaxOc!


Moving In!

Kiri Haru was waiting for her turn in training as the long line reduced. The training hall had a vast wide area consisting of targets for the students to practice their Kido. At the back of the training hall were red pillars and surrounding the hall were red wooden fences. The weather seemed hot as the blistering sun burned which made most students sweat. Kiri Haru felt impatient as the line moved slower then before, since one of the students lacking skill in Kido exploded himself. She huffed and moved her long black hair to each side of her ear. They had 3 training halls. One for Kido, Sword Fighting, and Shunpo. Each were in the Shinigami Academy all next to each other, and each Shinigami would have to switch periodically for equal balance in all skills.

After waiting for 20 minutes, Kiri stood at the upper area of the hall and got ready. She spread her legs apart and stretched two of her arms together, making her hands form an X. Every student who was finished immediately looked in the direction Kiri was at, making her nervous and sweaty. But she closed her eyes and took deep breaths to calm herself done, as she concentrated her Reiatsu. And as Reiatsu swelled up in her body she yelled: "Hado no Sanjuichi: Shakkaho!". Then after her chant the red-sphere force came shooting to the target landing cleanly at it, although missing half an inch.

Kiri bowed after she finished as the crowd clapped and cheered her name. She did not think that her Kido was that much of a deal, as she still needs to improve. Kiri walked to the back of the training hall as she saw who she wanted to meet, Kuchiki Byakuya. Kuchiki Byakuya was her coach for both offensive and defensive training. He was not a teacher, but the best student out of all classes, beating some upperclassmen. The reason why he trained her was that Kiri wanted to become strong and to become worthy, so she asked Byakuya to train her, but at first he refused to such a pathetic request. So after his refusal she asked him everyday,when he arrived to the classroom, she would scream: "May you please train me Byakuya-san?". And if she said that each and everyday to you wouldn't you accept too? Of course, so Byakuya had to accept her request and make her be quiet.

"How was my Kido, Byakuya-san?" Kiri asked panting.

"You will need to concentrate much more to get the perfect mark, Kiri," Byakuya said as he glared at her. He did not like the idea of training her if she messes up all the time. But Kiri does always listen and understand what he says. And she nodded at his remark as they both stood up getting ready to go back to their classroom. Every student then, shuffled to the exit to not get tardy to their classroom. And as Byakuya and Kiri sat down, when they took their seats in the classroom, class immediately started. The teacher, Inuyama, taught the basics of Kido, Shinigami skills, Division Captains, and the illegal rules Shinigami should not ever do. Ring! The bell rang as everyone rushed out to the door. Byakuya and Kiri were the ones that left last packing up to meet at the Kuchiki Manor to train and went out.

"Um Byakuya-san may I stay for the week at your house because Uki-chan is sick and he did not want me to get sick to, so he asked your grandfather if I could stay and your grandfather said yes, so is it okay?"

"If my grandfather accepts then you may" Byakuya said as they walked to the manor. "But we may have to cancel training, so one day off will be fine". Kiri nodded as she dropped her stuff on the given futon that Byakuya gave her and stretched. Byakuya had a nice room. The room was clean and the room also smelled nice. The feeling gave her comfort and ease.

"Arigatou! Byakuya-san I will repay you! I promise!" She smiled as she lied down. Byakuya sighed. He did not mind if she stayed in his house, but in his room too! Byakuya got angry, but since it was late Byakuya turned off his light and slept.

_"Uki-chan always worries about me so much! But I am probably capable of taking care of myself. Uki-chan will always take care of me when I am sick, when I am scared, or even sad! Uki-chan I hope you will get better soon. I love you so much!" _

After her thought of Ukitake she fell asleep, as a tear slipped down her face, thinking about her precious brother, Ukitake.


End file.
